


"Yes, Sir"

by fxck_yeah_mgg



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Spencer Reid, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxck_yeah_mgg/pseuds/fxck_yeah_mgg
Summary: Spencer comes home from a case and wants to play. Pure, shameless smut.





	"Yes, Sir"

**Author's Note:**

> After not writing in forever I finally found my muse again and it demanded smut! Requests are open, it might just take me a while to finish them! Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> English is my second language so please excuse any mistakes! Enjoy! 

You quickly set down your cup of coffee and jump up. Grabbing your purse you start rummaging for your cellphone that was ringing with the familiar Star Trek tune that let you know who was calling. Your fingers finally closing around the phone you quickly swipe to pick up.

"Hey Spence" you grin and knew he was doing the same on the other end.

"Hi." You can actually hear the smile in his voice. "Thought you'd be happy to hear I'm just boarding the plane. A couple of hours and I'll be home."

You let out a happy laugh. Spencer had been away for almost a week and your body and heart was aching for him. "I can't wait." you smile.

"Um, I was thinking.. How would you feel about a little playing when I get back?" his voice had gotten lower and you smile at how he was still nervous and awkward every time he asked you that.

"I'd like that very much, Sir." your own voice takes a sultry tone and you can hear his breathing grow heavy.

"Then I suggest you make sure everything is in order when I come back." he almost growls, his voice much more confident now.

"Yes, Sir." you breathe, already feeling the heat in your groin.

After he hangs up you take a deep breath, the giddy feeling spreading through you that you always had when he came home after being away on a case.

You and Spencer had started dating almost 2 years ago after meeting at a library sale. Your shared love of books had drawn you to each other. Well that and the fact that Spencer was the cutest, sweetest and sexiest man you had ever laid eyes on. On top of that he had quickly proved to have the biggest heart and it made you fall head over heels in love with him. The first time you made love had been amazing, gentle and so full of love it had almost brought tears to your eyes. But still waters run deep and you had always known there was more to Spencer Reid than what everyone assumed about him.

And when he had suggested something new a couple of months into your relationship you hadn't been that surprised. He'd been nervous asking you about it, fearing it would put you off. But the opposite was the case and you had been blown away by how he was able to pleasure you. The way he had started taking control and how safe and loved you felt when he did was overwhelming. It took your relationship to a new level of trust you had never thought possible.

You quickly put your phone back in your purse and start to prepare for his arrival. As you step into the shower and feel the warm water run down your naked body you have to use all your willpower to not touch yourself, your mind filled with images of what he would do to you in just a couple of hours.

* * *

Your heart was fluttering in your chest as you hear the key in the lock a few hours later and you rush towards the door to greet Spencer.

"You're home!" you squeal once he is inside and crush into him, your arms wrapping around his neck as he pulls you in for a kiss.

His lips on yours make up for the time apart and you moan a little when his left hand cups your ass and his tongue swirls across your bottom lip before it invades your mouth with a force that sucks the air out of your lungs. He pulls your body flush against his, both of you gasping for air. His brown eyes turn a shade darker when his eyes take you in, roaming across your scantily clad body. You had put on one of his favorites, a short, white sundress that flowed down your body. His eyes come to rest at the lacy edge on your breasts and he licks his lips in anticipation.

"Have you been a good girl while I've been gone?" he asks in the authoritative tone that turns you on so much it makes you rub your thighs together.

"I always am Sir." you lower your eyes and smile.

"I will be the judge of that." he says curtly and follows you into the spotless kitchen. You try to hide your smile when he stops and his eyes fall on the sink overflowing with dirty coffee cups, evidence to your addiction to the bitter beverage.

"What is that?" he points to the offending object.

You feign surprise. "Oh no. Sir, I am so sorry. I thought I had cleaned everything."

"How do you plan to apologize for that?" his eyes pierce into yours.

"I promise I will make up for it, Sir." you say submissively as you take a step forward. "I will show you how sorry I am."

You drop to your knees in front of him and look up, your eyelashes fluttering under his gaze. "May I?" you ask as your right hand grazes over the knuckle of his belt. You can already see him straining against his pants and you swallow hard, already feeling wetness pool between your thighs.

"No." His own hands move to his belt and he opens the buckle with a clicking sound. "You will only use your mouth today." he continues as his pants drop below his knees, leaving you with a perfect view of the bulge in his boxers.

"And don't think you can touch yourself. Hands behind your back." His voice is strained now and your eyes widen when he pulls down his boxers and his length springs free, proudly smacking against his belly. You would never grow tired of the sight of his cock. Long, think and hard. The head is already throbbing as he strokes himself a few times, the glistening precum having you lick your lips.

"Open your mouth for me, love" he places the tip against your lips and you immediately comply, softly kissing it. Your tongue darts out to taste his arousal and you swirl it around his head as your lips close around him.

The throaty moan he lets out makes you smile against him and you hollow your cheeks and slide forward, your hands itching to move between your legs to give you some relief. As you take him in inch for inch his right hand cupps your cheek while his other holds up the hem of his shirt. You glance up at him, the fire in his eyes visible as you hold his gaze and start to bob your head, his length sliding in and out while you flatten your tongue against the underside of his cock.

"Damn..."he hisses, the wetness of your mouth engulfing him. You reply by fastening your pace and he bites his lip and his hand moves to your hair hair, grabbing a fistful. He looks at you, silently asking for permission. You move forward, letting his head hit your throat to show him you want this.

He wastes no time and begins guiding your head and pushing his hips towards you over and over again, his throbbing length hitting the back of your throat with every thrust. Saliva is running down your chin and you gag, your eyes watering in the most delicious way. His hands are controlling your head, urging you to take him deeper. You moan around him and relax your throat, sending vibrations through him that spur him on even more.

"Oh god you're so fucking beautiful" he moans and looks deep into your eyes. "Your pretty little lips wrapped around my cock." You feel wetness pool between your legs, soaking your panties.

He keeps thrusting into your mouth and you can already taste his precum on your tongue. His fist in your hair tightens its grip and the slight pain it causes makes you let out a muffled moan. He isn't even touching you anywhere close to where you so desperately need it and you are already close to exploding.

His hips start bucking erratically and you know he is close. You increase the pressure of your lips and let your teeth graze gently against him. When you glance up, you see him come undone, his head thrown back revealing small beads of sweat running down his neck. His seed hits your throat and you swallow every drop as he slows down, his legs shaking. He never looked more beautiful to you than when he found his release.

Still weak in the knees he leans back against the kitchen counter and you release him, making sure to clean him off perfectly in the process. His arms find your shoulder and he pulls you up against him, his mouth crashing against yours. Your tongue meets his, giving him a taste of himself. Both needing to breathe you release his lips and he strokes your cheek gently.

"That. Was. Amazing" he whispers against your neck. "I love you"

"I love you too." you reply, your fingers stroking the back of his neck. "Sir." you add with a little smirk.

He grins wickedly at you. "I see you're not done playing." His hands run down your neck and come to rest on your breasts. You gasp when he catches your nipples between his fingers through the fabric of your dress, sending another gush of wetness into your panties.

"Maybe I don't feel like I've been punished enough yet, Sir." you whisper right into his ear and feel him tremble.

He cocks his head and smiles, knowing exactly what you want. No, need.

"I think you're right." he agrees, feeling his cock twitch in anticipation again. "I will join you in the bedroom in 10 minutes. I want you in just your panties, on the bed on your hands and knees" he commands in a voice that makes your clit throb.

"Yes Sir." you flutter your eyelids again before you turn around and walk out of the kitchen, putting just a little more swing into your hips than usual.

* * *

You had been kneeling on the bed for what felt like eternity, all your senses on alert and your skin prickling. It had to have been more than 10 minutes and you couldn't take it any more. Your whole body tingles and you let out an annoyed huff. You feel like biting into the pillow, that's how frustrated you are. He was doing this on purpose, making you wait.

When Spencer enters the bedroom his breathing hitches as he catches sight of you. You are on all fours with your ass up in the air and your hard nipples brushing against the cold sheets. His eyes rake over the curve of your hips and land on your simple white panties which barely cover your ass. He swallows hard when he sees the wet patch between your legs.

"Did you soak your panties again?" He tries to keep his voice steady. All he wants to do is rush over to you, tear them off and fuck you into next week. But there was time for that later. He wants to hear you moan and writhe under his hands first. Begging him to finally give you what you need.

"I'm sorry Sir. I just couldn't help myself." You whisper, wiggling your ass.

You can hear him take a couple of steps towards you and you look over your shoulder, almost purring at the sight. He had gotten rid of the rest of his clothes and was completely naked. He is already hard again and it takes your breath away. You'd never cease to be amazed by his stamina.

"Eyes to the front" he commands and you comply immediately, tearing your gaze from him.

He is right behind you now and you let out an excited squeal when his hand lands on your ass with a loud slap, leaving your skin stinging. You had never imagined this would turn you on so much until Spencer had done it for the first time in the heat of the moment.

His hand gently strokes your burning cheek over the soft material of your panties and he pulls them down in one quick movement, exposing you completely. Another slap hits your other cheek and you moan into the pillow when his fingers brush against your wet slit.

"Always so wet for me my love." He says, both his hands grabbing your ass to spread you open and he gulps at the sight of your swollen lips glistening with your juices. "Such a dirty girl."

You groan, Spencer talking dirty to you was one of your biggest turn ons. No one got to see him like that, this Spencer was just for you. Another slap follows, and another and you start to lose count as you wiggle and writhe, moaning into the mattress. His fingers keep ghosting over your center and it drives you mad with lust.

"Please Sir, touch me." You beg, slightly parting your legs as an invitation.

"I think you deserve a little reward. Spreading yourself so nicely for me." He breathes and after another quick slap a low, gutteral moan escapes your throat when you feel his fingers finally rub over your wetness. You buck into his hand when it finds the swollen bud between your legs and starts tracing circles around it.

"Won't you thank me for giving you what you need?" He demands and slaps your ass with his other hand, never stopping the assault on your clit.

"Tha.. Thank you Sir." you moan, pushing yourself back against him.

"That's a good girl." he praises and runs his fingers back up your drenched slit, making you whimper at the loss. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

He watches as you move against his hand, licking his lips at the sight of your wet heat. He wants to taste you so badly but there would be time for that later. Two of his fingers find your entrance and he teases you for a minute before he pushes them into you at an agonizing pace, his cock twitching when he feels you clamp around them.

"Fuck!" You both groan at the same time and his thumb finds your clit, rubbing it while his fingers start pumping in and out.

You had fantasized about his long, slender hands from the first time you noticed them, imagining what they could do to you. Where they could reach. And they did not disappoint. Your whole body was on fire as his other hand keeps slapping your cheeks.

He continues to pump into you, stretching you. His cock is leaking precum as he watches you moan and beg him to go faster. You know your ass cheeks are bright red by now and he rubs them in between slaps. All he wants to do is to grab your hips and slam himself into you, feeling you squeeze his dick at every slap instead of his fingers.

Your moans get louder as he buries his fingers even deeper, massaging that sweet spot inside of you. He would never get tired of seeing you come undone under his hands, losing all control and subjecting yourself to him completely.

"Fuck Spence, don't stop" you moan, your hands fisting into the bedsheets. "I'm gonna come"

"Then come for me. Now! "He orders with a final slap and a curl of his fingers. Your body starts to shake and you see stars as the pleasure shoots through you. Wave after wave convulsing through your entire body until you collaps on the bed, your breathing heavy and your heart pounding in your chest.

Your ass is still on display for him and you moan when you suddenly feel the tip of his cock at your still throbbing center, teasing your entrance.

"You don't think I'm done with you get, do you?" He growls as he pulls you up so your back is arched against his chest. His lips are on your neck, planting kisses all over your skin. One hand is supporting you, you were still shaking from your orgasm. His other hand comes up to your mouth to give you a taste of yourself on his fingers before they find your nipple and you press your ass back into him as he starts to pinch and twist the hard nub.

His length slips between you thighs, sliding over your lips and you rock your hips for some friction. You smirk when Spencer moans right in your ear at the movement and turns your face towards him to kiss you with a force that takes your breath away.

His other hand comes up to massage your other breast and his breathing is laboured. The slickness of your last orgasm against his dick is almost too much to handle. He needs to be inside of you. Now.

You let out a small shriek when he suddenly pushes you forward again and grabs your hips roughly with both of his hands, hoisting your ass up to give him a good view of your entrance.

"So fucking beautiful." He whispers as he aligns himself with you and snaps his hips forward in a single, hard thrust. He hisses at the tightness of your walls and you moan at the delicious feeling of being filled by him completely. "And so fucking tight." He groans and stills, taking a few breaths to stop himself from blowing his load right then and there. The sight of his dick buried in your glistening core always did that to him. But he gains control quickly and slowly starts sliding in and out of you, groaning when you start to clench around him.

"Please Sir, fuck me. Hard." you moan with a glance over your shoulder as you push your ass back to meet his thrusts.

His hands tighten their grip on your hip as he slides out before burying himself in your drenched folds again, bottoming out with an almost animalistic groan. "Tell me you're mine." He manages to get out as he pumps into you, hitting your cervix in the most pleasurable way. You can already feel the build up of another orgasm when he slaps your ass one more time.

"I'm. Only. Yours." You manage to get out in between thrusts, your moans getting louder with every second. "Forever."

Your legs ache and you know you'll have bruises tomorrow from where his hands are burning into your flesh. With one swift move he pulls you up to his chest again, never stopping to hit your sweet spot as he exposes your neck to his greedy mouth. You push your ass back when you feel his lips on your sensitive skin, teeth grazing while he sucks on your flesh in a way that would surely leave a mark. His hand finds your breast again and he pinches your nipple while his other snakes down your body. His arm pins your stomach in place as he pumps into you with even more force. His fingers find your clit again and he starts to rub it frantically.

"Fuck me harder, Sir." You moan and feel his hips buck into you even faster.

"Fuck!" He hisses when your walls start to flutter around him and he bites down on your neck, the slight pain shooting right to your core as you feel  
your orgasm approaching. "Such a good girl." He stutters and start fucking you even harder.

"Oh god Spence..." You moan as your stomach tightens and you let loose, his arms holding you upright as you buck against each other. A moment later your feel the warmth of his seed coating your walls and it gives you that final push over the edge. Your name is on his lips as you milk him of all he has and you ride out your high together.

He pulls out of you as you collaps onto the bed and grabs a nearby towel to quickly clean both of you up before laying down beside you. You are both breathing hard and you feel totally spent. A second later he pulls you against him and his hands gently stroke your ass, soothing the red marks he had left. You start to lay your head on his chest but he tilts your chin up and presses his lips against yours in a kiss. His gentle touch almost brings tears to your eyes and he releases your mouth. His eyes piercing into yours.

"I love you so fucking much." He pants against your lips.

"Language, Dr. Reid." You chuckle and stroke his cheek. "I love you too."

"My language didn't seem to bother you a minute ago." He laughs and your head comes to rest on his chest, the beat of his heart beneath your ear. Your arm snakes around his waist and you close your eyes.

"And by the way..." You can hear the smirk in his voice. "Next time you can call me Doctor."


End file.
